1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to radio controllers, mobile communications systems, and communications control methods, and more particularly to a radio controller, a mobile communications system, and a communications control method for performing broadcast or multicast communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The control information of each cell is formed of multiple components. Components having a common characteristic are collected into a group called “system information block,” and are transmitted to user equipment (UE) in the range of the cell. Such control information includes the control information of an adjacent cell. Reception of the control information of the adjacent cell enables the UE to establish a quicker connection to a line of the adjacent cell in the case of the UE moving between the cells. Such a configuration is disclosed in 3GPP TSG-RAN Test Specification 25.331 V5.6.0, “Radio Resource Control (RRC),” September, 2003.
However, the above-described conventional technique has the following disadvantage.
That is, there is a problem in that even when a first cell and a second cell adjacent thereto share a large part of the components of control information as in the case of broadcasting or multicasting, the base transceiver station of the first cell is required to transmit all the control information of the adjacent second cell, thus wasting a large part of a control signal.